Episode 7692 (12th December 2016)
Plot Laurel is still asleep on the sofa when Doug arrives to look at the boiler. Laurel grabs the key when Doug mentions bleeding the radiators. Leyla overhears as Frank gives Jacob advice on girls. Ashley asks for pasta for dinner, but Laurel explains it's only the morning. Zak arrives at the farm to help and tells Pete and Emma they can go. Chas has a go at Brenda when she asks for some change. Aaron agrees to have another word with Liv and assures Chas he knows what she's doing. Client Claire visits the farm and gifts Moira a basket of goodies. Emma questions if Cain has put Zak up to this. Zak explains to Moira that he heard she has a big order so he'd made himself useful and states he's watching her back. Laurel panics when she realises Dotty has filled her nappy and there are no clean nappies left. Laurel locks Ashley in the bedroom whilst she nips to the shop. Zak tells Emma he knows what she is doing, but Emma orders him to leave as he's trespassing. Pete insists nothing shady is going on although Zak questions Emma's motives. Pete and Emma raise their voices, but Zak refuses to leave. Moira and client Claire watch the exchange. Laurel returns from the shop and worries when she hears Ashley is running water in the locked en-suite. She panics when she hears a thud so attempts to unlock the door. She can't believe it when she realises Ashley has scalded his hands. Gabby is hassled by two boys as she gets off the bus as Jacob laughs. Liv suggests Ricky and Tyler leave Gabby alone. Leyla confronts Ricky and Tyler and sends them on their way. Adam and Victoria bring up them moving back to Keepers Cottage and Moira gives them her blessing. Emma invites Moira to spend Christmas with her and the boys. Leyla tells David that Frank is a bad influence on Jacob, so David agrees to have a word with them. Liv confronts Jacob in the shop and ends up pushing him, just as Aaron walks in. Aaron grounds Liv. Leyla moans to Vanessa about Frank. David listens in as Frank and Jacob talk more about girls and Frank suggests David should be Jacob's role model. Leyla tries to come up with ways to get rid of Frank, so Vanessa suggests she move out as it's weird she is living with her ex and his new wife. Zak updates Cain just as Moira and Emma walk into the pub. Moira hands Zak an envelope of cash for all the unpaid work he's done and asks him to stay away. Zak and Cain warn Moira she needs to watch Emma, but Moira tells them to stay out of her life. Laurel admits to Sandy that she locked Ashley in the bedroom. Cast Regular cast *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster and Ellerie Carroll (uncredited) *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (voice only, uncredited) Guest cast *Claire - Esme Patey-Ford *Ricky - Ellis Kirk *Tyler - Zakariya Ali Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms, en-suite and Laurel and Ashley's bedroom '' *Farrers Barn - ''Downstairs rooms and staircase *Butlers Farm - Yard *The Woolpack - Exterior and public bar *Main Street *Hotten Road *Brook Cottage - Front garden *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop - Interior *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes